La Venganza del Regreso de la Maldición de Wesker
by Amidala Granger
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Chris y León se enfrentan a la venganza de Wesker cuando vuelve como un fantasma con una maldición... eeh más o menos... Drabble sin sentido. Tan corto que podrías leerlo


**Título original: **The Return of the Revenge of the Curse of Wesker

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil no me pertenece. Esta historia es una **traducción** de la de **rainfox88**, y que a su vez está basada en el fic de **SamandMax,** "El Regreso de la Venganza de la Maldición de Ocelot", una historia de Metal Gear del año 2003.

Notas de la traductora (esas que no interesan a nadie): bueno, me acabo de adentrar en el mundo de Resident Evil y me ha dado por buscar fics de la historia, descubriendo para mi sorpresa que casi no hay en español. Así que me dispongo a traducir poco a poco lo que vaya encontrando bueno en inglés. Este no es que sea una obra de arte, precisamente. De hecho, es un absurdo, una parodia. Pero me hizo gracia precisamente por el poco sentido que tiene, y por eso me estreno con este xD. Espero que os guste, y dejad review (no por nada, es para saber si alguien lo lee).

**El Regreso de la Venganza de la Maldición de Wesker**

_**Por rainfox88**_

_**Traducido por Amidala Granger**_

**Chris: **¡Dios mío! ¡Es la venganza de Wesker!

**Leon:** ¡No, no, no! ¡Es la venganza del fantasma de Wesker! ¡Se está vengando por haberse convertido en fantasma!

**Chris: **Pero ¿no sería mejor el regreso de la venganza de la maldición del fantasma de Wesker?

**Leon: **No, te equivocas. Sería mejor la venganza del fantasma de Wesker. El regreso de la maldición ocurre más tarde.

**Chris: **Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Yo creo que la maldición es el regreso del fantasma, porque está intentando vengarse.

**Leon: **La maldición es algo totalmente diferente. El regreso de la venganza de la maldición no tiene ningún sentido. Tiene que ser la venganza del fantasma de Wesker, y la maldición regresa después.

**Chris: **¿Entonces sería el regreso de la maldición de la venganza del fantasma de Wesker?

**Leon: **¡No! ¡No puede ser la venganza de la maldición! ¡Eso sí que no tiene ningún sentido! Tiene que ser el retorno de la maldición, y la venganza del fantasma.

**Chris: **Mmm… ¿qué te parece el Fantasma de la Venganza del Regreso de la Maldición de Wesker?

**Leon: **¿Pero a ti qué diablos te pasa? ¡La venganza no puede tener un fantasma, retrasado! ¡Sería la Venganza del Fantasma del Regreso de la Maldición de Wesker!

**Chris: **¡Pero es que eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡La maldición debería tener su venganza, y el fantasma debería tener su regreso!

**Leon: **Muy bien, ahí tienes un punto, pero no me termina de gustar. ¿No daría más miedo la venganza del fantasma? Si el fantasma se limita a regresar, no asusta mucho. ¡ES LA VENGANZA DEL MALDITO FANTASMA!

**Chris: **¡Pero los fantasmas no quieren venganza! ¿Acaso no has visto _Los cazafantasmas_? Slimer nunca quiso vengarse. Quizá el fantasma debería tener la maldición. ¡La Venganza de la Maldición del Fantasma del Regreso de Wesker!

**Leon: **Mmm…esa es bastante buena. Me gusta cómo regresa Wesker y que la maldición se vengue.

**Chris: **¿Lo ves?

**Leon: **Pero quizás la venganza deba regresar. ¡Y la maldición es un fantasma! ¡El Regreso de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición de Wesker!

**Chris: **Eso es estúpido. Tú eres estúpido. ¡Deja de actuar tan estúpidamente! ¡La venganza no puede regresar!

**Leon: **¡Espera, ya lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece si la venganza tiene venganza?

**Chris: **¿Qué?

**Leon: **La Venganza de la Venganza del Regreso de la Maldición del Fantasma de Wesker.

**Chris: **No te sigo. ¡Me he perdido en el momento has empezado a actuar como un completo idiota!

**Leon: **¡La venganza se venga! ¡Pero si es genial!

**Chris: **Primero: la venganza no se puede vengar. Es la venganza. La venganza puede regresar, y la venganza puede tener incluso la maldición de un fantasma, pero la venganza no puede tener venganza.

**Leon: **¿Qué te parece que el fantasma tenga un fantasma y ese fantasma sea una maldición? ¡La Venganza de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición del Fantasma de Wesker!

**Wesker: **¿Habéis terminado ya, par de imbéciles?

**Chris: **No. Intentamos averiguar el título.

**Leon: **Yo creo que se debería llamar La Venganza de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición del Fantasma de Wesker. Porque la venganza quiere venganza y el fantasma tiene un fantasma que tiene una maldición. ¡Todo encaja!

**Wesker: **¿Y qué os parece esto? La Venganza de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza del Regreso del Fantasma de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza de la Maldición del Regreso del Fantasma del Fantasma del Fantasma de la Maldición del Regreso de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición de Wesker. ¿Os ha entrado en la mollera?

**Chris: **¡Guau, es perfecto! ¡Refleja la historia perfectamente!

**Leon: **Pues nada, ¡usémoslo!

**Chris: **Ejem... ¡Que alguien ponga el nuevo título y empezaremos de nuevo!

**La Venganza de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza del Regreso del Fantasma de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza de la Maldición del Regreso del Fantasma del Fantasma del Fantasma de la Maldición del Regreso de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición de Wesker**

**Chris: **¡Dios mío! ¡Es la Venganza de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza del Regreso del Fantasma de la Maldición del Fantasma de la Venganza de la Maldición del Regreso del Fantasma del Fantasma del Fantasma de la Maldición del Regreso de la Venganza del Fantasma de la Maldición de Wesker!

**Leon: **¡Aagh! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

**Wesker: **¡Sí, más os vale correr!

**Fin**


End file.
